Yuki's Surprise
by neoalli2
Summary: Zero decides to surprise Yuki with a party.


Author note: I do not own Vampire Knight. The couples are Yuki/Zero, Kaname/Shizuka, Juri/Haruka, Senri/Rima, Ichiru/Maria, and Kaito/Sayori. Yuki and Zero are the ones focused on. Cross Academy still exists. Zero and Ichiru's parents are still dead but didn't get killed by Shizuka. Zero is still a Vampire/Vampire Hunter. This occurs during the weekend.

Zero stood looking at a display of necklaces. He couldn't decide which Yuki would like better. They had been dating for about a month, but had been friends for years. Ichiru had been laughing when he heard that his brother was dating a Pureblood. The necklace was going to be a birthday present for her. Yuki didn't tell when her birthday was because it made her feel like a burden to the people she told. Yuki enjoyed going to celebrations, so Zero decided to plan a surprise party for her. Zero tried to think of who all Yuki considered friends, which was just about everyone. He decided to invite Haruka, Juri, Kaien, Kaname, Shizuka, Ichiru, Maria, Kaito, Toga, Senri, Rima, Takuma, Hanabusa, Tsukiko, and Sayori. Haruka and Juri were Yuki's parents. Kaien was friends with Yuki's parents and was the headmaster. Kaname was Yuki's brother and former fiance. They broke it off since Kaname started dating Shizuka and Yuki was dating Zero. Shizuka was engaged to Kaname and hung out at the Kuran's often. Ichiru had became friends with Yuki since Zero told him that they were dating. Maria became friends with Yuki when Shizuka had brought her to visit. Kaito was friends with her through Zero and Sayori. Toga was who Zero was living with and Yuki somehow got him to be nice to her. Senri was Yuki's cousin. Rima was like a cousin to Yuki, even though they weren't close.. Takuma was Kaname's best friend and was like another brother to Yuki. Hanabusa and his sister, Tsukiko, had been around the Kurans for years. Sayori was Yuki's best friend and was raised knowing about vampires. Zero sent out the invites to saying the party was in a week.

The party was getting held at the Headmaster's house. Kaien, Yagari, Ichiru, and Kaito were there helping Zero set up. Shizuka and Maria were the first to walk in. Kaname and Takuma were the next people in. Senri and Rima were next. Hanabusa and Tsukiko were next. Juri and Haruka came last with Sayori and Yuki. Juri had told Yuki they were going to visit Kaien. Everyone sat on the four couches in the living room. One couch had Zero, Yuki, Sayori, and Kaito. The couch to the right of it had Toga, Kaien, Juri, and Haruka. The couch to the right of that one had Senri, Rima, Tsukiko, Hanabusa, and Takuma. The fourth couch had Kaname, Shizuka, Maria, and Ichiru. Kaien went into the kitchen and came back with a cake. He set it down on the table that was between all the couches. The cake had Happy 16th Birthday Yuki written in red frosting. "Who planned this?" asked Yuki. Yuki looked around and saw Ichiru pointing at Zero. Yuki hugged Zero tightly. Zero's face turned red and he saw Ichiru and Kaito laughing at his reaction. After everyone ate cake there was an almost awkward silence. "Are you ready to open presents, Yuki?" asked Hanabusa. "There are presents too?" was Yuki's response. Takuma and Senri got up to bring her presents into the room. Yuki looked at the large pile in awe before grabbing a present wrapped in Spongebob paper. "From Hanabusa, Happy B-Day," Yuki read. She held up a brown stuffed animal puppy. Yuki had an obsession with cute animals. Of course she thought all animals were cute. Her parents wouldn't let her own any pets because Yuki would have probably turned their house into a zoo. Yuki practically tackled him, "Thank you, Aido." The next present was wrapped in pink skull paper. "From Rima, Happy B-day," Yuki read. Inside was a box of pocky. Yuki had wanted to try picky for awhile now, since Senri and Rima ate it all the time. Yuki was gentler when she hugged Rima, "Thanks, Rima!" The next present was wrapped in flowery paper. "From Shizuka, Happy Birthday," Yuki announced. Inside was a mini cherry blossom tree that had to be created from Shizuka's powers. Yuki hugged her quickly, "Thank you!" Shizuka and Yuki weren't close but were likely to become sisters-in-law due to the fact that Kaname and Shizuka were engaged. The next present was wrapped in bunny paper. "From Tsukiko, Happy Birthday," read Yuki. Inside was a gray bunny stuffed animal. Tsukiko also got tackled, "Thanks, Tsukiko." The next present was wrapped in bird paper. "From Maria, Happy Birthday Yuki," read Yuki. Inside was a black cat stuffed animal. Yuki hugged Maria, "Thank you, Maria!" Next she picked up an envelope, "From Kaito, Happy Birthday." Inside the envelope was $20. Yuki hugged him, "Thank you, Kaito!" The next present was wrapped in shiny red paper, "From Senri, Happy B-Day Cuz." Inside was a photo album with a pressed rose on the cover. Yuki tackled Senri causing him to blush to the point were his face was almost as red as his hair. "Thank you, Cousin," said Yuki. The next present was another envelope, "From Yagari, Happy Birthday." Inside was a check for $50. "Thank you, Sir," Yuki said respectfully to him. Yuki was afraid that Toga didn't like her. Zero told her that he did, but she was still uncertain. Zero gave his former teacher a look that said do something that's nice. Toga finally got up and hugged Yuki. He sat back down and looked over at Zero with a look that said are you happy now. Zero smirked in response. He knew his teacher hated hugs. Yuki noticed none of the looks they had been giving each other and grabbed the next present. It was wrapped in shiny blue paper, "There's no label..." "Oh sorry, that's from me," said an embarrassed Takuma. Yuki laughed. Inside were a couple volumes of manga. Takuma got tackled, "Thanks, Takuma!" Manga was the only thing she'd read willingly. The next present was a plain box, "From Ichiru, Happy B-Day soon-to-be-Sister." Yuki laughed while Zero glared at his twin. Inside was a rose. Now Zero was ready to beat him up. Ichiru walked over and hugged Yuki. "Thanks soon-to-be-Brother," Yuki joked. The next present was wrapped in green paper, "From Headmaster, Happy Birthday Yuki." The present was a black bag with a rose on it. Yuki had gotten her other bag destroyed. The new bag was filled with sparkly pens, another thing Yuki liked. Yuki hugged him, "Thank you, Headmaster." The next present was plain besides having a bow, "From your Father, Happy 16th." Inside were several Anime DVDs, "Thank you, Father." Then she tackled him. Haruka laughed at his daughter's failed sneak attack. The next present was wrapped in the same way Yuki wrapped hers, sloppily. "From your Mommy, Happy Birthday Daughter," Yuki read. Inside was a matching blanket and pillow. Juri also got tackled, "Thank you, Mommy." The next present was wrapped in shiny brown paper, "From Kaname, Happy Birthday Sister." Inside was a charm bracelet. Kaname walked over and hugged her, "Thanks, Kaname." Zero thought to himself, he is a lot better as the older brother. The next present was wrapped in Chibi animal paper, "From Sayori, Happy B-Day Yuki!" The present was matching BFF bracelets. Sayori got the longest hug yet, "Thanks, best friend!" The final gift was from Zero. Inside was a scarlet necklace. "Thank you, Zero!" Yuki lent over and kissed his cheek. In the background were a couple awws.

After awhile people started having to leave. "I'm sorry we have to go to a family thing. Happy Birthday Yuki," said Hanabusa and Tsukiko. Next was Takuma, "I have to assist the Senate. Happy Birthday again Yuki." Ichiru, Toga, Kaien, and Kaito were next, "We have to go after a dangerous level E, Zero you have the day off." Kaname, Maria, and Shizuka were next, "We are also having a family event. Farewell and happy birthday Yuki." Sayori was next, "I have to help clean the house. Happy birthday Yuki." Senri and Rima were next, "We have a photo shoot to prepare for. Happy birthday." Juri and Haruka were last, "Yuki, you can stay here for the weekend if you want. Happy birthday sweetheart." Haruka glared at Zero in a way that said touch my daughter and you're dead.

They spent the rest of the weekend together alone, free from interruptions.


End file.
